All I Want For Christmas Is You
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: It's Christmas time in Domino and everyone one is excited, exspecailly Yami and Yugi, but there is one thing this Christmas that Yugi really, really wants... Yami, we he get it?
1. All I Want For Christmas is You

EgyptMotou- well this is a Christmas story I decided to do, hope you guys enjoy, and not this is my first Christmas story so be nice please

Egypt- she doesn't own anything, sorry

Yami's thoughts'' 

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((000000000000000))**_

"Do you have to go," Yugi whined, watching as his grandfather grabbed a neatly wrapped present off the shop counter, amethyst eyes shimmering with sadness and pain.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'll be back tonight, I promise, I really need to wish my old collage buddy a farewell before he leaves for America tomorrow morning, I would like to give him his gift before he leaves," Solomon said, ruffling his grandsons hair, earning him a sad look from the teenage boy.

"But why does it have to be Christmas Eve Grandpa?" Yugi whined, causing the elder Motou to chuckle, shaking his head as his grandsons gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Don't worry my boy, I'll be back around 7, I promise, then me, you, Egypt, and Yami, if he likes, can all watch a Christmas special," Solomon suggested, causing Yugi to pout. "Does that sound good?"

"Alright Grandpa if you promise, but hurry back, please, this is Yami's first Christmas and I want everyone to be here for it," Yugi said, a faint blush spreading out over his face at the mention of his darker half.

It was true, this was the once pharaoh's first Christmas, and to tell the truth, everyone was excited, especially Yami.

All the Yamis had gotten their own bodies recently, and they were all eager to celebrate their first Christmas with their lights, hoping that they would all get just what they wanted for Christmas; the other half of their soul.

Over the few months that Yami and the others had returned, Yugi began to discover that what he had thought was once a crush for his darker half, went much father then that, and it caused his heart to ache, and yearn for his darkness' touch and love.

Now of course Yami didn't know this, but Yugi planned on confessing his feelings for the dark spirit on Christmas, hoping that the other didn't hate him afterwards.

Yugi knew Yami cared about him, he could tell by the way the other protected him, and talked to him, but was it nothing more then the pharaoh's guardian instincts, or brotherly affection, Yugi hoped not.

A few days ago he had caught the pharaoh watching him while he helped Egypt decorate the Christmas cookies they all had made, thinking that the other was just curious as to what was going on around him, but Yugi hoped that wasn't the case.

"Yugi… Yugi…. Yugi," Solomon called to his grandchild, as if he had been doing it for a while, and this caused Yugi to snap out of his trance and blush, noticing the way his grandfather was looking at him.

"Thinking about Yami again," the elder Motou smirked, causing Yugi to go as red as a cherry and glare at his grandfather, making Solomon chuckle.

Yes, the elder man knew, he found out one day while Yugi had been talking to Joey and Ryou about his feelings, asking the two about what he should get for his other half.

The look on the young one's face when he had realized that his grandfather had overheard him and the others was priceless.

They had talked, and Solomon had told his grandson that he was happy that the boy had found someone to love and that he was ok with the younger boy being bi and to go for it. He had even given Yugi tips on how to get the elder boy's attention. Boy was Yugi horrified.

Like now.

"Oh god grandpa," Yugi whined, covering his face with his hands, trying his best to cover the blush that spread over his body.

"Why grandpa, why did you have mention him," Yugi whined, hearing his grandpa chuckle at his embarrassment.

"Mention who aibou?"

At the sound of that baritone voice, Yugi squeaked, and quickly turned around and came face to with none other then the object of his obsession, Yami Atemu, or Yami as he was now called.

"Who did Mr. Motou mention that you did not want him to mention aibou?" Yami asked, cocking his head to the side as he arched an ebony eyebrow, looking at his little light with confusion.

"Oh… well... um... I... you see..." Yugi stammered, his face going three shades of red before Grandpa finally stepped in, feeling bad for his embarrassed and flushed grandson.

"It's nothing Yami, and I've told you, just call me grandpa, everyone else does," Solomon chuckled, ruffling Yami's hair, causing the pharaoh to give a slight smile before he began to try and fix his now tasseled hair.

"I'm going to go visit a friend of mine from collage before he leaves for America and I need you to watch after Yugi and Egypt," Solomon said, before he grabbed the wrapped present of the counter and shuffled his keys in his hands.

"I should be back around 7, if you guys get hungry money is in the cookie jar," he said, before he hugged both teenagers and left, leaving Yugi and Yami standing in the shop.

"Looks like it's just you and me aibou," Yami smiled, before he locked the door to the shop and began to head upstairs, having a sudden urge for a cookie.

Yugi stood there a moment longer before his darkness' sentence hit home and his amethyst eyes widened. Wait, just him and Yami.

"Wait, where's Egypt?" he called as he ran after his other half, who he found in the kitchen, grabbing one of the many gingerbread cookies off a tray of cookies he, Yugi and Egypt had made.

"She went to a friends house, I think her name was Lilly… anyways she said she wont be back till later," Yami answered, biting into his cookie and humming in delight as the sugary, spicy taste of the gingerbread man swam around his tongue and filled his senses.

"Great," Yugi sighed, ducking his head sadly. Everyone was supposed to be together, but he could see that wasn't going to happen now, not with everyone gone.

_((Aibou, what's wrong?))_ Yami asked through the mind link, looking at his younger partner with curious, concerned crimson eyes.

(_Well it's you're first Christmas and I just wanted everyone to be together for it, but now Grandpa and Egypt aren't even here) _Yugi sent sadly, before he turned and left the kitchen, causing Yami to tilt his head in wonder.

So aibou wanted everyone to be together, but everyone was coming back. He didn't understand why this was hurting his little light so much; he really didn't mind everyone being gone, as long as his hikari was there Yami could care less.

Taking another bite of his cookie, Yami began to follow the smallest hikari, taking a seat next to him on the couch, where he smiled, patted Yugi on the shoulder.

"Aibou it is going to be all right, everyone will be returning soon, and then we can all be together just like you wish," Yami soothed, but frowned when Yugi kept his head down, his amethyst eyes hidden by his sunlight blonde bangs.

"I know mou hitori no boku, it's just, when I was younger everyone was together on Christmas Eve, we would all eat cookies, play games, watch movies, just spend time together…" Yugi whispered, before he lifted his head and looked at his darkness with sad eyes " I really wanted that for you too,"

To this Yami couldn't help but smile. Yugi was always thinking about him, worrying about him and caring about him. He didn't understand what he did to earn such a good kindhearted friend, but whatever it was he was certainly glad he did it.

"Oh Aibou," Yami chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around his saddened light, feeling the boy stiffen for a slight moment, before he quickly began to relax, sighing happily in his Yami's hold.

"Aibou, I don't need a Christmas like that, yes it would be nice, but I don't need t, as long as I have you with me on Christmas, the holiday couldn't get any better," Yami whispered, smiling when bright amethyst eyes looked up at him, happiness shimmering through.

"Really?"

_((Of course Aibou))_ Yami chuckled through the link, opening his side of emotions just a bit so his little light could see that he was telling the truth.

Giggling, Yugi wrapped his arms around his darkness' neck and gave him a gently hug, pulling him close as he sighed in happiness, causing Yami to freeze at the contact. This was new.

"Thanks Yami," the small light sighed, before he stood, and went to the kitchen to go find his own cookie to munch on.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

LATER 

Yami and Yugi both sighed as they flipped through the channels, looking for something, anything to watch.

They had already seen most of the good Christmas movies that had come on cable, and they had even begun to watch movies to pass the time, but now the dueling duo was bored, and they were eagerly looking for anything to entertain themselves.

"Wait, wait, Yami turn it back, turn it back" Yugi suddenly cried, sitting up straight, amethyst eyes wide.

Doing as he was told, Yami flipped the channel back to the one his aibou had asked for, and arched an eyebrow in curiosity and wonder when he saw that it was… the news.

"Aibou," Yami whined, tossing his head back in frustration. He hated the news; it bored him so bad that if he weren't already dead, he certainly would be after watching the boring people in the newsroom.

"Shush," Yugi ordered, putting a finger to his lips, successfully silencing his whining spirit, before he grabbed the remote away from his sulking darkness and turned up the volume.

"A blizzard warning has been issued for Domino, all residents are required to stay in their homes, move to a safe part of the house, and prepare for the storm, from what we've heard from out weather forecasters, this is said to be a large storm, and no one is to leave their home, work office, or any other building you happen to be in at this time, if you are not in a building of protection, is advised that you do so now," the women on the television said, before she and the news began to go into tips on how to keep safe during a blizzard.

Yugi sat there in silence, the only noise being the sound of the conversation on the TV, and Yami's grumbling. He was trembling all over, and he had lost all color to his face, frightening Yami out of his mind.

"Aibou, aibou what's wrong?" Yami asked, reaching out a hand to try and calm his frightened light. What was wrong with Yugi, why was he so… pale?

He didn't know what a... blizzard was, but from what he was getting from Yugi's side of the link, and the way the boy was acting now, it couldn't be a good thing.

Yugi sat there, frozen in his place, even when his darkness began to call out to him vocally and mentally, scaring the pharaoh when his light did not respond.

A blizzard, of all things, and of all times, why did it have to be that, right when everyone was out of the house, and all over the place. Why now?

That's when Yugi's eyes widened in horror. Looking over at the clock, he wanted to scream when he saw what time it was. Whatever color his face had had was now lost.

7pm

_That means Egypt and Grandpa are going to be on their way over here_,' Yugi's mind screamed, and he suddenly wanted to vomit.

"I have to call grandpa," Yugi cried, before he jumped to his feet and headed for the phone, but before he could reach it, the device began to ring, causing both him and Yami to jump at the suddenness of it.

"Hello,"

"Yugi,"

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried, a sigh of relief bubbling past his lips, as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Hey Yugi, well it seems I won't be coming home tonight,"

"I don't care about that grandpa, I'm just glad you're safe and won't be trying to get back here in that weather,"

"I'm sorry my boy, I-"

"It's ok grandpa, I'm just glad you're safe,"

"Where's Egypt?"

"At her friends house, I was just about to call her as well before you called,"

"That's good, call her and tell her to stay where she is, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow grandpa,"

"I love you Yugi, and tell Egypt I love her too"

"I love you too gramps, and I will"

And with that Yugi hung up, only to pick the phone back up and dial Egypt's cell phone number.

Waiting patently, Yugi smiled brightly when he heard a click, and all to familiar voice.

"Hello,"

"Hey E,"

"Oh, hey Yugi, what's up?"

"Egypt a blizzard-"

"I know, I heard, want me to stay here for tonight?"

"Please, I'll see ya tomorrow,"

"Mkay Yugi, love you,"

"You too, and gramps says he loves you too"

Putting the phone down Yugi sighed in relief. At least everyone was going to be safe, and that's all that mattered.

Looking over at his darkness, Yugi giggled at the confused and lost look his Yami was giving him. Yami could look so adorable when he had no clue of what was going on around him.

_((I look adorable aibou?)) _

Hearing the baritone voice in his head Yugi squeaked as he realized that Yami had just heard his thoughts. Crap. Did the gods just hate him or something?

_((I doubt the gods hate you aibou_,)) Yami chuckled through their shared link, and Yugi couldn't stop himself from turning pink. God he really needed to learn to close his end of the link.

((_Now who looks adorable?_)) Yami chuckled, causing Yugi to pale, before he turned a bright red, and bolted up the stairs, and away from his laughing darkness. This was going to be one strange Christmas Eve.

Going into his room, Yugi looked at himself in the mirror, and glared at himself in the mirror. God he looked just like a ripe tomato.

'_Gah, what's up with me and blushing'_ he mentally whined, before he began to rummage in his room, looking for a sweater to put on over his shirt. It was starting to get rather cold in the house, and that way if he started to blush again, he could just say he was hot.

Getting into his dresser, Yugi pulled out a red sweater, and wasn't quite prepared when the lights suddenly flickered and then went out

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shrieked, not because he was scared or anything, but because the damn thing just startled the shit out of him.

And within two second Yugi felt a warm presence beside him, signaling that Yami had gone transparent and was now in his ghostly form beside him.

((_Aibou?))_ The dark spirit asked in his mind, his voice full of concern and worry.

"Yami I… I can't see anything, it's too dark," Yugi whispered, kicking himself for stammering. He probably sounded like a small child to his darkness now.

_((Would you like me to take over your body aibou, my eyes can adjust to the dark quite well))_ Yami suggested, and all Yugi could do was send a mental nod to his other half, before he felt a slight tug, signaling that Yami was now in contort.

"Where are the candles aibou?" Yami asked, pulling the sweater Yugi had had in his hands before they had switched over his head.

_(In the kitchen in the first drawer on the left)_ Yugi answered, and materialized beside his other.

Nodding his head, Yami slowly began to make his way downstairs, making sure to be careful so he wouldn't fall and hurt his small little light's body.

Coming into the kitchen, Yami felt around for the drawer Yugi had been talking about, and smiled when he pulled out three large candles, two small ones, and a small box of matches.

Striking a match, Yami proceeded with lighting each candle, smiling as the room began to brighten up.

Once he was finished, Yami released control back to Yugi, and appeared once more in his own body, smiling softly at the boy.

"Arigato Yami," Yugi thanked, before he grabbed a few of the candles while Yami grabbed the rest, and the two of them headed for the living room.

Walking into the living room, Yugi and Yami began to set the candles around the room, casting the room in a warm golden glow, before they both sat on the couch and smiled.

"Looks like we have no heat since the power went out," Yugi said, just as a shiver ran up his spine, causing Yami to arch an eyebrow in concern.

"Aibou, if you are cold we can move down to the basement where there is the fireplace," Yami suggested, causing Yugi's whole face to light up.

"Oh yeah, the fireplace, you're a genius Yami," Yugi cried, before he hugged his darkness, grabbed a candle and a few matches, and headed down to the basement, leaving Yami stunned and slightly confused.

"I am…"

**_LATER_**

Yugi sighed as he put his hands out before him, warming the limbs up as he gazed at the blazing fire that now kept him and his darkness warm and sheltered from the cold that was starting to fill the house.

The two of them had started the fire a while ago, and were now sitting before it, a warm cover wrapped around the two of them as they sat, the sound of the wind and the crackling and popping of the fire the only sounds that filled the room.

"I'm sorry this isn't turning out to the best Christmas ever Yami," Yugi suddenly whispered, turning sad amethyst to shinning crimson.

"I told you aibou, I don't need all those things to have a great Christmas, as long as I get to spend it with you I'm happy," Yami smiled, pulling the cover that was wrapped around them closer, causing Yugi to sigh in content.

Smiling up at his darkness, Yugi blushed, noticing how the firelight from the fireplace seemed to shimmer and shine off his others eyes, making them look liquid like, like swirling blood.

"Hey Yami," Yugi whispered, turning his head to watch the fire once more. "What do you want for Christmas?'

Yami arched an eyebrow in shock and confusion, looking at his light like he had just grown two heads. What on earth was Yugi talking about?

"Uh, aibou, don't you think it is late for you to be going to go buy Christmas presents?"

Giggling Yugi shuck his head, giggling at how silly his other could be sometimes, but never took his eyes off the fire.

"Not material things Yami, what do you really want, like for example, one year grandpa was gone on an expedition during Christmas, and the only thing I truly wanted was for him to come home, see, not a material thing," Yugi smiled, hoping he wasn't confusing his other half too much.

This kind of question startled Yami, what did he really want for Christmas. He already had everything he could ever want, his memories, friends, a body, what else could he possibility want. 

"I have all that I want aibou, I couldn't ask for anything else," Yami smiled, looking down at his little light who was watching the fire with intense eyes.

Yami could tell something was bothering his smaller partner, he could feel it through their connect, and trough Yugi may not have been very good at hiding his thoughts, he was an expert at hiding his feelings, unlike his darker half, who was the exact opposite.

"What is troubling you mou hitori no ore?" Yami asked, using the old nickname he had used for the younger boy when they had shared a body.

Still Yugi did not look at him, only the fire, the flames flickering off the younger teens face, making him glow in the otherwise dark basement.

"Yami do you know what I really, really want for Christmas?" Yugi asked, turning his burning amethyst eyes to confused crimson.

Yami didn't understand what was going on, why was Yugi looking at him like that? He had never seen Yugi's eyes look that intense, so full of emotion. Something was seriously wrong.

"Aibou what's-"

"Don't worry Yami, you'll understand soon," Yugi giggled, but the noise sounded sad, almost dead, and that caused Yami to suddenly feel uncomfortable and ill.

Shifting slightly, Yugi rearranged his body so that he was looking directly into Yami's eyes, holding his darkness' gaze as he began to speak once more.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas Yami?" Yugi asked once more, but this time, the way he said it made Yami tremble with something he couldn't descried.

Was it fear, no, it felt good, really, really good, and it made his stomach knot up in a surprisingly pleasing way, which confused the pharaoh even more.

"What do you wish for Christmas aibou?" Yami asked, his voice a hushed whisper, for he could not speak any louder even if he wanted to, not with Yugi looking at him like that and holding him captive with his shimmering amethyst eyes.

"You," Yugi whispered, before Yami found soft silken lips on his, luring him and coaxing him into a deep trance, whether he wanted to go or not, but to be honest, Yami wasn't complaining.

_(I love you Yami)_

But suddenly the warm lips were gone, and Yami was staring into tearful and horrified amethyst eyes.

"Yami... I... I didn't mean to... I... I," Yugi stammered, before he quickly stood and bolted up the stairs, crying as he ran as far away from his darkness as the house would allow.

Yami sat there in silence, stunned. Yugi... loved him? But the question was, did he love Yugi?

Yami knew he loved his little light, how could he not. Yugi was smart and sweet, and good hearted, and cute, and if it wasn't for the small bundle of light he'd still be stuck in the puzzle, or much, much worse, but… did he love Yugi the way Yugi loved him.

No matter how hard Yami tried to convince himself, and fight it off, he honestly couldn't say he did.

He loved Yugi, just not the way Yugi wanted him to.

Sometimes you can't always get what you want for Christmas.

**_(((0000000000000)))_**

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- well that's it, hope you guys enjoyed it

Egypt- but you didn't even finish it

EgyptMotou- yeah I did

Egypt- huh?

EgyptMotou- that's the ending

Egypt- WHAT!!! THAT"S THE END!!!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou-…………. Yes

Egypt- (faints)

EgyptMotou- 0-0, well uh… since she's out, review please!! (Hides from readers)


	2. Alternate Ending

EgyptMotou- Sorry couldn't leave it on a sad note so here it is " The Alternate Ending" Enjoy!

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

**_((((0000000000000000000)))  
_**

Yugi sighed as he put his hands out before him, warming the limbs up as he gazed at the blazing fire that now kept him and his darkness warm and sheltered from the cold that was starting to fill the house.

The two of them had started the fire a while ago, and were now sitting before it, a warm cover wrapped around the two of them as they sat, the sound of the wind and the crackling and popping of the fire the only sounds that filled the room.

"I'm sorry this isn't turning out to the best Christmas ever Yami," Yugi suddenly whispered, turning sad amethyst to shinning crimson.

"I told you aibou, I don't need all those things to have a great Christmas, as long as I get to spend it with you I'm happy," Yami smiled, pulling the cover that was wrapped around them closer, causing Yugi to sigh in content.

Smiling up at his darkness, Yugi blushed, noticing how the firelight from the fireplace seemed to shimmer and shine off his others eyes, making them look liquid like, like swirling blood.

"Hey Yami," Yugi whispered, turning his head to watch the fire once more. "What do you want for Christmas?'

Yami arched an eyebrow in shock and confusion, looking at his light like he had just grown two heads. What on earth was Yugi talking about?

"Uh, aibou, don't you think it is late for you to be going to go buy Christmas presents?"

Giggling Yugi shuck his head, giggling at how silly his other could be sometimes, but never took his eyes off the fire.

"Not material things Yami, what do you really want, like for example, one year grandpa was gone on an expedition during Christmas, and the only thing I truly wanted was for him to come home, see, not a material thing," Yugi smiled, hoping he wasn't confusing his other half too much.

This kind of question startled Yami, what did he really want for Christmas. He already had everything he could ever want, his memories, friends, a body, what else could he possibility want. 

"I have all that I want aibou, I couldn't ask for anything else," Yami smiled, looking down at his little light who was watching the fire with intense eyes.

Yami could tell something was bothering his smaller partner, he could feel it through their connect, and trough Yugi may not have been very good at hiding his thoughts, he was an expert at hiding his feelings, unlike his darker half, who was the exact opposite.

"What is troubling you mou hitori no ore?" Yami asked, using the old nickname he had used for the younger boy when they had shared a body.

Still Yugi did not look at him, only the fire, the flames flickering off the younger teens face, making him glow in the otherwise dark basement.

"Yami do you know what I really, really want for Christmas?" Yugi asked, turning his burning amethyst eyes to confused crimson.

Yami didn't understand what was going on, why was Yugi looking at him like that? He had never seen Yugi's eyes look that intense, so full of emotion. Something was seriously wrong.

"Aibou what's-"

"Don't worry Yami, you'll understand soon," Yugi giggled, but the noise sounded sad, almost dead, and that caused Yami to suddenly feel uncomfortable and ill.

Shifting slightly, Yugi rearranged his body so that he was looking directly into Yami's eyes, holding his darkness' gaze as he began to speak once more.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas Yami?" Yugi asked once more, but this time, the way he said it made Yami tremble with something he couldn't descried.

Was it fear, no, it felt good, really, really good, and it made his stomach knot up in a surprisingly pleasing way, which confused the pharaoh even more.

"What do you wish for Christmas aibou?" Yami asked, his voice a hushed whisper, for he could not speak any louder even if he wanted to, not with Yugi looking at him like that and holding him captive with his shimmering amethyst eyes.

"You," Yugi whispered, before Yami found soft silken lips on his, luring him and coaxing him into a deep trance, whether he wanted to go or not, but to be honest, Yami wasn't complaining.

_(I love you Yami)_

But suddenly the warm lips were gone, and Yami was staring into tearful and horrified amethyst eyes.

"Yami... I... I didn't mean to... I... I," Yugi stammered, before he quickly stood and bolted up the stairs, crying as he ran as far away from his darkness as the house would allow.

Yami sat there in silence, stunned. Yugi... loved him? But the question was, did he love Yugi?

Yami knew he loved his little light, how could he not. Yugi was smart and sweet, and good hearted, and cute, and if it wasn't for the small bundle of light he'd still be stuck in the puzzle, or much, much worse, but… did he love Yugi the way Yugi loved him.

The more he thought about it, the more Yami realized, he did. He did love his little aibou, and he found that the one thing he wanted for Christmas was Yugi as well.

Standing, Yami made his way upstairs, making sure to grab one of the candles off the table they were resting on. He didn't need light to see, but it was still nice to have.

Starting to climb the stairs that led to the second floor where Yugi's bedroom was located, Yami found that Yugi was crying, and this caused Yami's heart to ache and his stomach to turn and twist.

Coming onto the landing of the room, Yami gripped the door handle to Yugi's closed door and took a deep breath, before he slowly pushed the door open.

"Aibou?"

Yami winced at what he saw when he entered. There was Yugi, his little light curled up on his bed crying his eyes out as he trembled and shuck from his sobs.

Placing the lit candle on the bedside table Yami took a seat on Yugi's bed, and gently ran his fingers through Yugi's soft silken hair.

"Aibou I-,"He began but was cut off as Yugi began to sob harder, making Yami's heart wrench.

(_I'm so sorry Yami, I… I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, so sorry,_) Yugi cried through the link, and it took all Yami's will power not to cry as well.

"Aibou please don't cry, please," Yami whispered, pulling Yugi out of his curled position and into his arms, holding the boy's body tightly to his form as he cried.

"I'm…s...s…sorry...Ya... Yami," Yugi cried, burying his face into his pharaoh's chest.

(_Please, please don't leave me, please…. we can just forget this whole thing happened… please… please Atemu… don't go_) Yugi sobbed through their link, sounding so broken and sad and this caused Yami to cry himself.

((_Oh aibou I would never leave you, you know this, and nothing could ever make me leave_)) Yami soothed, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Placing his hand under Yugi's chin, Yami gently lifted the tear stained face, as he gazed into sad and broken amethyst eyes.

"I'm so sorry Yami, please forgive me," Yugi hiccupped, tears falling freely from his eyes. He just couldn't make them stop.

"No," Yami whispered, and Yugi quickly ducked his head, his trembling picking up to near violent as he cried harder, sobs racking his tiny frame.

How could he expect Yami to forgive him honestly? He deserved this, he really did.

Trying to dislodge himself from Yami's arms, Yugi found that he couldn't, for he was being held tightly.

"Let me finish aibou, no I won't forgive you, for there is nothing to forgive," Yami whispered, before he pulled Yugi's head up, and sealed their lips together.

_((I love you too my little aibou, and who said you can't get everything you want for Christmas))_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE **_

EgyptMotou- there how was that for an ending (grins)


End file.
